This invention relates to improved dental floss application methods and applicators and particularly to devices that allow a user to easily use dental floss to clean teeth. 2. Descriptions of the Prior Arts
Various dental floss applicators have been indicated in the prior arts such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,272; 3,814,114; 3,850,182; 3,871,393; 3,915,178; 4,522,216; 4,691,719; 4,706,694; 4,790,336; 4,995,361; 5,020,554; 5,094,256; 5,113,880; 5,141,008; 5,170,809; 5,176,157; 5,183,064; 5,280,797; 5,375,614; 5,375,615; 5,433,227; 5,450,866; 5,469,874; 5,483,982; 5,579,786; and 5,606,984. Except for U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,216, each of these referenced prior arts indicates a device that provides a single dental floss line that can be inserted between two teeth for dental cleaning. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,216 does not address mean to readily provide new floss strands for flossing. The present invented devices and methods provide two dental floss lines that form a partial loop around a tooth for cleaning purposes. The present invented devices provide mean to supply new floss strand for flossing.